39th Airlift Squadron
The 39th Airlift Squadron (39 AS) is a United States Air Force unit based at Dyess Air Force Base, Abilene, Texas. The unit flies the Lockheed C-130J Super Hercules. Mission Provide services and support, which promote quality of life and project global power through combat-proven airlift and airdrop. History The 39th conducted paratroop drops on Noemfoor, Luzon, as well as aerial transportation in the Pacific Theater of Operations during World War II. The squadron participated in the Berlin Airlift in 1948. It was part of airlift missions to Grenada, in October 1983, to Panama, December 1989-January 1990, and to Southwest Asia, August 1990-March 1991. Operations *World War II *Operation Urgent Fury *Operation Just Cause *Operation Desert Storm Lineage *39th Transport Squadron (1942) *39th Troop Carrier Squadron (1942–1948) *39th Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy (1948–1952) *39th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium (1952–1966) *39th Troop Carrier Squadron (1966–1967) *39th Tactical Airlift Squadron (1967–1992) *39th Airlift Squadron (1992–Present) Assignments *317th Troop Carrier Group (1942–1949, 1952–1957) *465th Troop Carrier Wing (1957) *317th Troop Carrier Wing (1957–1958) *322d Air Division (1958–1963) *317th Tactical Airlift Wing (1963–1971) **Attached: Detachment 1, 322d Air Division (February – May 1965) **Attached: 513th Tactical Airlift Wing (13 May – 18 July 1968) **Attached: 7310th Tactical Airlift Wing (15 April – 22 July 1969) *317th Tactical Airlift Wing (1971–1997) **Attached: 322d Tactical Airlift Wing (12 December 1973 – 17 February 1974) **Attached: 513th Tactical Airlift Wing (9 July – 15 September 1974, 12 July – 14 September 1975) **Attached: 435th Tactical Airlift Wing (12 April – 14 June 1976, 1 October – 15 December 1977) **Attached: 435th Tactical Airlift Group (4 January – 4 March 1977) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Group (5 June – 14 August 1979, 8 October – 13 December 1980) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Group (3 February – 14 April 1982, 4 June – 13 August 1983) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Group (1 October – 12 December 1984, 2 February – 15 April 1986) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Group (3 March – 15 May 1987, 3 June – 10 August 1988) **Attached: 313th Tactical Airlift Group (May – 11 July 1991, 3 April – 31 May 1992) *317th Airlift Group (1997–Present) Bases stationed *Duncan Field, Texas (1942) *Bowman Field, Kentucky (1942) *Lawson Field, Georgia (1942) *Maxton, North Carolina (1942) *RAAF Base Townsville, Australia (1943) *RAAF Station Archerfield, Australia (1943) *Port Moresby, New Guinea (1943) *Finschhafen, New Guinea (1943) *Hollandia, New Guinea (1943) *Leyte (1944–1945) *Clark Field, Luzon (1945) *Okinawa, Japan (1945) *Fukuoka, Japan (1945–1946) *Tachikawa, Japan (1946) *Yamoto, Japan (1946) *Carelus Army Air Field, Japan (1946) *Tachikawa, Japan (1946–1948) *Wiesbaden Air Base, Germany (1948) *RAF Celle, Germany (1948–1949) *Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (1952–1953) *Neubiberg Air Base, Germany (1953–1956) *Évreux-Fauville Air Base, France (1956–1964) *Lockbourne Air Force Base, Ohio (1964–1971) **Deployed: Évreux-Fauville Air Base, France (February - May 1965) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (13 May - 18 July 1968) **Deployed: Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (15 April - 22 July 1969) *Pope Air Force Base, North Carolina (1971–1992) **Deployed: Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (12 December 1973 – 17 February 1974) **Deployed: Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany (12 April – 14 June 1976, 1 October – 15 December 1977) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (12 July – 14 September 1975, 4 January – 4 March 1977) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England(5 June – 14 August 1979, 8 October – 13 December 1980) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (3 February – 14 April 1982, 4 June – 13 August 1983) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (1 October – 12 December 1984, 2 February – 15 April 1986) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (3 March – 15 May 1987, 3 June – 10 August 1988) **Deployed: RAF Mildenhall, England (May – 11 July 1991, 3 April – 31 May 1992) *Dyess Air Force Base, Texas (1993–Present) Aircraft operated *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1946) *C-46 Commando (1946–1948) *C-54 Skymaster (1946–1949) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1952–1958) *C-130 Hercules (1958–1971, 1971 – Present) External links Category:Military units and formations in Texas Airlift 0039